


Wannabe

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, I'm a bad bad person, M/M, Modern AU | No Powers, Spice Girls - Freeform, Students
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man mich am Samstag Abend Carpool Karaoke mit Adele & James Corden schauen lässt!!!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nck6BZga7TQ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man mich am Samstag Abend Carpool Karaoke mit Adele & James Corden schauen lässt!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nck6BZga7TQ

**Wannabe**

 

Ben stand mit einem ungläubigen Blick neben Phasma. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, kontrollierte ob sie wirklich im richtigen Zimmer waren. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass war eindeutig Hux's Zimmer. Phasma hatte ihre Brille abgenommen und die Gläser gesäubert, ehe sie sich zu Ben umdrehte.

 

"Ich glaube ich sterbe," sagte die Blonde zu ihm.

 

"Wenn du das selbe siehst wie ich, dann sterben wir Beide gerade einen grausamen Tod," antwortete er trocken, als er wieder durch die Tür neben Phasma trat.

 

Aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte 'Wannabe' von den Spice Girls. Etwas, dass Ben vielleicht noch hätte verkraften können. Auch wenn das schon ziemlich .... absurd war.

Doch was dem Ganzen dann die Krone aufsetzte war ihr bester Freund.

 

"Das ist wie ein Autounfall! Man kann einfach nicht wegsehen," flüsterte Phasma neben ihm.

 

Sie hatte Recht. Es war ... unglaublich.

Hux tanzte in Shorts und Tanktop durch sein Zimmer, seine Haare zerwuschelt und sang lauthals mit. Bei dem Rapteil _'I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna (ha), I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ha'_ wackelte er auch noch gehörig mit seinem Hintern und Phasma drehte sich mit einem würgenden Geräusch um, während Ben das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu knallen.

 

"Tu etwas!" raunte Phasma.

 

"Was? Was soll ich tun?!" flüsterte Ben zurück.

 

"Mir egal, er ist dein Freund!"

 

"Deiner auch!"

 

"Ja, aber mich vögelt er nicht die halbe Nacht durch die Matratze! "

 

Ben stöhnte leise, ehe er sich aufraffen konnte und zur Stereoanlage ging und die Musik abdrehte.

 

"... what I really really ..." Hux verstummte und drehte sich in Zeitlupe um.

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Wie lange?!"

 

"Zu lange," antwortete Phasma. "Das sind Bilder die ich nie mehr aus meinem Gedächtnis bekommen!"

 

Hux's Blick wanderte zu Ben. "Was soll ich sagen, den Hüftschwung kann man definitiv auch anderweitig gut einsetzen!"

 

Phasma stöhnte genervt auf, während Ben und Hux in Lachen ausbrachen.

 

„Wieso bin ich nur mit euch befreundet?"


End file.
